Love, Your Secret Admirer
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Completed! Epilogue added! Lizzie has a secret admirer! Who is he? Please R&R! CHAPTER 8 UPLOADED!
1. The Locket

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I just thought of this idea last night.

I had fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it!

Enjoy! =)

Lizzie was walking through the school halls one Monday morning when, she noticed something unusual.

Everywhere she turned boys and girls were holding hands and had this goofy expression plastered on their faces.

Suddenly she got it.

It was spring and supposedly everyone fell in love in the springtime.

Lizzie had never personally found this to be true though. 

She had never been in love, especially not in the springtime!

She opened her locker to get her History book, and a pink heart shaped note in the bottom of the locker caught her eye.

It had apparently, been slipped through the slats in the top of her locker.

She picked it up and read it.

It said,

**_Dear Lizzie,_**

**_ I like you._**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

****

****

Lizzie was still staring wide-eyed at the note when Gordo and Miranda walked up.

"Hey Lizzie. What's up?" Miranda asked.

"I have a secret admirer!" Lizzie blurted.

"What!" Miranda nearly shrieked.

"Be quiet Miranda!" Lizzie said glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Let me see!" Miranda demanded looking at the note Lizzie was clutching.

"Fine." Lizzie handed her the now wrinkled paper heart.

Lizzie glanced at Gordo.

He hadn't said anything yet.

He was quietly reading over Miranda's shoulder.

"Gordo! Aren't you going to say something?" Lizzie asked.

"Why should I? It had to happen eventually." Gordo replied nonchalantly.

Just then the school bell rang.

Lizzie snatched the note back from Miranda and dodged into class.

When she got to her desk there was a small necklace box sitting on the top.

The teacher was starting to call role so, Lizzie had to slip it into her backpack before looking at the contents inside.

During class Lizzie couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

_Who's my secret admirer? What is in that box? Will this class never end?_ Lizzie thought.

Finally, the bell rang.

Lizzie was the first one out of her seat.

Lunch was next and she would finally get to see what the little box contained.

She got her lunch and sat down at a table with Miranda and Gordo.

Lizzie pulled the box out of her backpack and slowly opened it.

All the while Miranda was questioning her. "What is that? Where did it come from? When did you get it?"

It was a necklace with a delicate gold chain and a small gold locket dangling from it.

She opened up the heart shaped locket to reveal a small picture of herself on the left side and a mirror on the right side.

"Wow!" Lizzie sighed romantically.

Then she noticed a note taped to the bottom of the box.

It said,

**_Roses are red, violets are blue,_**

**_Please where this locket,_**

**_It reminded me of you!_**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

****

****

****

****

"That is so sweet!" Miranda said when she read it.

Lizzie smiled and fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Well, we know he's poetic and sweet. Only one more question, who is my secret admirer?" Lizzie asked.

AN/ Thanks for reading! Now, I'm going to ask you to do just one more thing, click the purple button and let me know what you thought! It only takes a minute of your time but it makes a difference in my day! I am open to constructive criticism but not just rude comments! If you do choose to review then please keep it G rated! No bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	2. The Poem

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I own the poetry inside Lizzie's card in this story.

When Lizzie got home, she found Mrs. McGuire doing laundry, "Hi mom," she sighed.

"Lizzie, how was school?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"Fabulous." Lizzie replied, fingering her gold locket.

Mrs. McGuire glanced at the locket, "Is that new?"

"Umm, yeah." Lizzie smiled.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"A secret admirer!" Lizzie squealed.

"Oh! I had one of those at your age."

"Really? Who was it?" Lizzie asked.

"One of my best friends, your dad!" Mrs. McGuire grinned.

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Your best friend?"

"Yeah. Just like you and Gordo," she winked.

"Right. Well, I'm going upstairs." Lizzie said self-consciously.

She flopped onto her bed and started thinking.

**Lizzie's Pov:**

_Can it really be Gordo? The guy I've known for as long as I can remember?_ _I kind of hope it is. But, I don't know why. Could I be falling for Gordo?_

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Hey, Lizzie." Gordo said.

Her heart started beating faster, "Umm…hi, Gordo." Lizzie tried to steady her voice.

"I'm meeting Miranda at the Digital Bean, and I told her I would find out if you wanted to go. So, do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Gordo replied.

"Okay!" Then they hung up.

Lizzie was thirty minutes late; by the time she was done primping.

She looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself a nod of approval.

**Lizzie's Pov:**

Why am I doing this? I know why. I want to impress Gordo. I've never cared about how he thought I looked before, I don't even know if he's my secret admirer. Chances are he's not.

The thought made her frown and her stomach seemed to drop, as well as her shoulders.

She got Mrs. McGuire to drop her off at the Digital Bean, "Hey Gordo, Miranda, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. We just got here too." Miranda said.

"Really? What made you guys late?" Lizzie wanted to know.

"I couldn't get my hair right, and Gordo's mom ran out of gas on the way here. We already ordered you a milkshake, with a cute umbrella." Miranda told her.

"That's what counts. Thanks." Lizzie laughed.

"Well, has your secret admirer contacted you?" Miranda questioned.

"Miranda, I saw you an hour ago! And I don't know if he has my number." Lizzie cut her eyes at Gordo.

**Toon Lizzie:**

_Did he just flinch?_

"So, no?" Miranda asked.

"No." Lizzie confirmed.

**The next day at school:**

Lizzie opened her locker to get her books, for her next class, and found a card in the bottom of her locker.

It had a pretty songbird on the cover.

She opened it up.

It said:

_Your voice is like a birds melodic song,_

_Your smile shines like the sun on the clearest summer day,_

_Your hair is like a crown of spun gold set upon your head,_

_And your eyes are like the deepest blue-green ocean._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lizzie sighed, "Wow," she whispered.

Miranda walked up behind her, "Hey, Lizzie," she said cheerily.

"Hi, Miranda." Lizzie closed the card.

"What's that?" Miranda questioned.

"It's a card from my secret admirer!" Lizzie squealed.

"Let me see!" Miranda demanded.

"Here." Lizzie handed it over.

Miranda read it twice, "Wow."

Lizzie smiled, "I know." 

Gordo walked up, "Hey, guys." 

"Hi, Gordo," they both said mulling over the card again.

"Look at my card!" Lizzie squeaked.

Gordo visibly started.

"Gordo, are you okay?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

AN/ Did you like it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, books, movie, or products.

AN/ Sorry it took so long to update! 

Lizzie couldn't help feeling giddy for the rest of the day.

Someone actually liked her!

She wondered when he would reveal himself.

She hoped it would be soon.

Lizzie felt so curious she thought that she might explode if she didn't find out soon.

Lizzie headed up to her room.

She hadn't written in her diary for a while.

Partly because she sometimes forgot, (she had it hid so well from Matt, that even she sometimes forgot about it) and partly because there wasn't really anything exciting going on in her life…until now.

She walked over to her bookcase and pulled out a large, thick encyclopedia.

Flipping it open, she removed her small diary, and replaced the book back to its original spot on the shelf.

She smiled and sat down on her window seat.

Lizzie opened it to her last entry and read,

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so in love with Danny Kessler! _

_When is he gonna notice me?_

_The class is going on an overnight field trip tomorrow to study nature._

_Maybe I can get him to notice me then._

_Better yet, maybe we'll get teamed up for the hike!_

_Wouldn't that be awesome?_

_I know what you're gonna say._

_Dream on McGuire._

_But, hey, you never know!_

_Lizzie._

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Nothing had ever come of it.

Danny had been transferred to another school ages ago.

And Lizzie had nearly forgotten about him.

Danny was old news.

Ethan Craft was the one she liked now.

Though now that she thought about it, she kind of thought of him just as a friend.

Lizzie sighed; so many things had changed since her last entry.

She began to write.

She wrote non-stop for ten minutes.

Her hand began to get a cramp, so she signed her name at the bottom of the page, and tucked the diary safely back into her bookshelf, between the pages of the thick encyclopedia.

She knew Matt would never pick one of those up.

Tomorrow was Saturday, a day of complete relaxation.

Lizzie climbed into bed and smiled as she turned her alarm button off.

She soon fell asleep, and dreamed of meeting the mystery guy.

But just as she was turning the corner, where her secret admirer stood, she woke up.

Lizzie squinted in the morning light.

She looked at her clock and sighed.

It was 10:30.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she gave up on trying and padded downstairs.

Mrs. McGuire was walking in the front door as Lizzie made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Lizzie, you have mail," she announced, handing Lizzie a sealed envelope with her name on it.

There was no address indicating where it had come from.

Lizzie shrugged and tore open the envelope.

It was a letter.

She unfolded it and read,

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I think it's time that you met me._

_If you are interested in knowing who I am, then please come to the Digital Bean this afternoon._

_I'll be wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans._

_Love,_

_You're Secret Admirer._

Lizzie jumped up and down with excitement.

This was the day.

This was the day she found out who her secret admirer was!

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day! And remember to SMILE! =D


	4. The Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ I hope you enjoy this update!

"Morning, Lizzie. You look disgusting…as usual." Matt smiled.

"Morning, Matt." Even he couldn't spoil her mood today.

She glanced in a mirror and studied her face.

Ugh. Morning was not her best look.

She glanced down at the letter in her hand and smiled, as she thought of the day ahead.

Suddenly, she realized that she needed to call Gordo and Miranda.

They would be just as excited…especially Miranda.

She went upstairs and closed her door.

Lizzie set up three-way calling and dialed her friends.

Miranda, who had been fast asleep, glared at the phone that had abruptly woken her from her deep slumber.

"Hello." Miranda nearly growled in Lizzie's ear.

"Guys, you'll never guess what happened!" Lizzie squealed.

Gordo was on the line now too.

"What?" Miranda's eyes widened at Lizzie's excitement.

Gordo rolled his eyes.

He knew what was coming.

"He sent me a letter!!!!" Lizzie almost shouted.

"He? Mystery guy? Mystery guy sent you a letter." Miranda fired questions at Lizzie.

"Yes! And you haven't heard the best part!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"What could be better that that?" Miranda asked.

"He wants me to meet him at The Digital Bean this afternoon!" Lizzie squeaked.

"AHHHHH! You have to tell me every detail!!" Miranda screamed.

"I will. Do you guys want to come over?" 

Miranda immediately said yes, but Gordo said a quick no.

"Why not?" Lizzie asked, a little hurt.

"I've got other stuff to do." And with that, Gordo said goodbye and hung up.

"What's his problem?" Miranda said.

Lizzie wasn't about to admit what she thought it might be, "Are you coming over or what?"

"I'll be right there." Miranda hung up.

**Lizzie's Pov:**

_Maybe he can't come over because he has to get ready to meet me at The Digital Bean!_

_Maybe he really is my secret admirer._

The thought made a chill run up her spine.

And she felt excitement envelope her all over again.

She could hardly wait for Miranda to arrive.

She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Today was going to be filled with excitement…and change.

AN/ Just a short update chapter. Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day. And remember to SMILE! =D


	5. The Guy

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or any of the products.

The thought of change made another chill run up her spine…but not the kind that meant she was excited…the kind that was scary.

She had always hated change, and such a big one was going to take some getting used to.

Even if Gordo wasn't the guy who liked her, having a boyfriend again was going to be different.

Ronnie had broken her heart, and even though it had been a year, she still wasn't sure she was ready for another relationship.

She began to brush her hair with vigor, as she thought of Ronnie.

That dog. (AN/ Sorry to you readers who like Ronnie. This is from Lizzie's point of view. And, of course she thinks he's awful.)

Miranda had seen him at the mall last week, standing in a movie ticket line with a girl.

According to Miranda's re-telling of the scene, the girl had been hanging on Ronnie's every word, like a lovesick puppy.

Lizzie almost gagged at the thought.

So, she tried to think of someone else.

The first person she thought of was Gordo.

Not satisfied with this, (Because it again brought up the issue, scratch that, the fact that she liked Gordo), she concentrated on applying even strokes throughout her hair with a circular brush.

As she got ready, she tried to remember every guy she'd ever met in school, trying to make a mental list of the guys who could be her secret admirer.

For her outfit, she had chosen, a pair of black stretch jeans with alternating blue and white rhinestones that started from the waistband down the side of her legs, all the way to the bottom. And for her shirt she had chosen, a white tank top, with the word Cutie stamped on the front in blue jewels. She had chosen to wear her hair down and straight, with a pressed on white flower. She then went on to jewelry, which included: silver heart necklace; a pair of blue, heart-shaped earrings; a sliver heart bracelet to match the necklace; and several thump rings.

And as she was adding the final touches to her make-up and hair two hours later, a horrible thought occurred to her.

What if it was…Larry Tudgeman?

Lizzie frowned at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, "Just what are you getting yourself into, McGuire?" she asked herself out loud.

She grabbed her purse off her dresser and headed downstairs.

She found her mother in the kitchen, "Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you ready to go meet your secret admirer at The Digital Bean?"

Lizzie had gotten permission to go earlier after receiving the letter.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lizzie replied nervously.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. You'll see." Joe assured her.

Lizzie took a deep breath as she slid into the passenger's seat next to her mom, a few minutes later.

They soon arrived at The Digital Bean, and with one more, unsure glance, Lizzie waved to Joe as she drove off grinning.

Lizzie slowly stepped inside the doors that led into her favorite hangout.

It had never seemed so massive and imposing.

Lizzie inhaled the aroma of the different pastries and coffees, before beginning to search the crowd.

She was looking for any familiar face and smiled as she caught a glimpse of Ethan Craft sitting at a table, as she made her visual perusal.

Lizzie's head jerked back to Ethan as she noticed what he was wearing.

No!

Could it be?

Apparently it could, because there Ethan Craft sat, dressed in blue jeans…and…and…and a blue shirt.

AN/ Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Don't get upset though! I will be trying to update this story fairly frequently until it's done. But, don't worry L/G, shippers; I may just have a surprise up my sleeve! Please review and let me know if you liked it. I don't mind constructive criticism, but if you don't like it, please keep it constructive. With no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	6. The Tree

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Hey, guys! What's up? Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! =D

"Yo, Lizzie!" Ethan waved her over to his table.

Lizzie gulped and, slowly, walked over.

"Hi, Ethan, what's up? I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm meeting someone here." Lizzie said.

"Me." Ethan replied.

"What?"

"You're meeting me. I'm the one who sent you that letter. You're looking fine, by the way."

**Animated Lizzie:**__

_Only Ethan Craft could pull off a line like that._

"Thanks. Are you saying that you're the one who…" Ethan interrupted her before she could finish.

"Has been admiring you? Yeah."

"Why? When? How? I'd better sit down." Lizzie took a seat across the table from Ethan.

"I just realized the other day. You looked so beautiful. So, I figured I would do something romantic to tell you." Ethan smiled.

"Oh. Really? Well, it's nice to finally know who it is…" Lizzie trailed off, not being able to think of more to say.

**Lizzie's POV:**

Oh, no! I don't like him like that anymore! What am I going to do? I wish I were sitting here with Gordo instead.

"So, I guess this is our first official date." Ethan smiled at her.

"Umm, Ethan, I think you were right the first time."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"About us. I mean you were right…we don't really have any…chemistry." Lizzie winced. 

She remembered how bad it had hurt when Ethan had said that to her, last year.

Ethan looked confused----an expression he had a lot.

"What? Lizzie, I thought you liked me." 

Why was he making this difficult?

She had never broken some ones heart, and she didn't know how to let him down, without ruining their friendship.

"I do. But, more as a friend than a boy…friend." Lizzie's voice caught in her throat with the last word.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess that's it then. Okay, Gordo, you can stop now…" Ethan trailed off when he saw Lizzie's confused expression.

"What? What about Gordo? What are you talking about?" 

"What are _you_ talking about?" Ethan cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go. I'm sorry for all of this." Lizzie said still pondering what Ethan had said.

She got up from her chair and turned around.

Suddenly, she noticed Gordo sitting at a table in a dimly lit corner of the restaurant.

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, stepping closer and squinting into the dim light.

"Uh…Hi, Lizzie. What's up?" Gordo sputtered.

"Why do you have a headset on?"

"Uh…I…"

Lizzie glanced back at Ethan.

He was pulling a small earpiece out of his right ear. 

"You were coaching him? I knew he sounded to smart." Lizzie deduced.

"Lizzie can we talk about this somewhere else?" Gordo asked.

"Fine. Meet me under that apple tree, that's about ten houses down from your house, in an hour. I want some explanations!"

AN/ You like? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	7. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Enjoy! =D

Lizzie knew that it would be a while before she could get her mind clear, so that she could try to figure out the whole thing…try to piece together the puzzle.

So, she had told Gordo to meet her at the tree in an hour.

Thirty minutes had passed, and she was now pacing around in front of the mature apple tree.****

She couldn't seem to think that way, so she picked a shiny, bright red apple from a low hanging branch, and sat down in the shade to do some serious thinking.

**Lizzie's POV:**

Ok, time to really think back on the past few days. Hmm. Well, first I got the note in my locker; then I got the locket; then came the poem; and then the letter…and through all of this, Gordo didn't seem that surprised about any of it. But, how this all fits in with Gordo coaching Ethan, is still a mystery to me. Well, maybe it will all make sense when Gordo gets here. This apple is delicious…

Her thinking followed this pattern for the next thirty minutes.

Gordo shuffled up with a guilty look on his face, exactly on time.

"Well?" Lizzie said, standing up and approaching him.

Gordo took a nervous breath before beginning.

"Well, it all started a few days ago when Ethan first came to talk to me." Gordo began.

He started playing with his hands and staring at his feet.

"And…" Lizzie urged him on.

"And, he told me that he liked you, and he wanted to do one of those secret admirer things to tell you. And I knew how much you liked him so I asked him what I could do to help him out. He said that he wasn't that good with words and that he didn't know how to put into words how he felt. So I wrote the letters for him…" Gordo chanced a look at Lizzie.

He hadn't thought it possible for some ones jaw to drop that far, but Lizzie had proven him wrong.

Since she had nothing to say apparently, he continued.

"And then, he said that he wanted you to know who it was, and would I write another letter for him asking you to meet him at The Digital Bean today. And since he isn't that good with words he wanted me to be there to tell him what to say. And that's when you found out." Gordo said.

Lizzie finally closed her mouth, "Is that it?"

"No, I have one more confession…the notes that I wrote for Ethan…well, that's really how I feel. I think that you're beautiful, and sweet, and kind. The truth is…I love you."

Lizzie's eyes grew as round as saucers. 

Gordo gulped.

**Gordo's POV:**

Oh, no! I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told her! She's gonna hate me now! 

**Animated Lizzie:**

He likes me! No, he LOVES me! Yes! I love you too, Gordo! Lizzie McGuire, tell him! Don't let him walk away not thinking that you love him too! Say it!

Lizzie inwardly screamed at herself.

Gordo was beginning to walk away.

She could feel tears building up behind her eyes.

Tell him!

"Gordo, WAIT!" Lizzie shouted.

"What?" he asked turning around and walking back to her.

"I love you too!" she cried.

"You do?"

"Yes! I really do! Please don't go!" Lizzie pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere." 

And with that, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

**The End.**

AN/ What did you guys think? Should I write a sequel? If you have any ideas for one, please let me know! Thank you so much to all the people who have read this story! It means so much to me! If you review, please keep it G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day! =D


	8. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

_Prologue:_

Lizzie and Gordo became boyfriend and girlfriend, and Miranda and her fiancé, Larry Tudgeman, attended their wedding six years later. Kate and Ethan wed one month after Lizzie and Gordo. Parker and Ronnie began dating and are now married. Matt and Melina started dating, and Matt has given Melina a promise ring, and Clair and Ryan married one year before Gordo and Lizzie did.

AN/ Hey, Guys! I've had a couple of people who want a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure how to go about it. So if anyone has any ideas PLEASE let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words. Thanks! =D


End file.
